Rudolph Kane
Rudolph Kane is an extremely talented scientist that works within the guild Leviathan Claw. He was born in a small town where he first began his pursuit of science by dissecting nearby woodland creatures to learn what made them tick. He continued messing with nature until the age of 17 when he left his home in the pursuit of science. Rudolph joined the magic counsels elite science team where he began reasserting various diseases and poisons. With his skills he eventually became the chief of disease research and within the council. While he retained this position Rudolph made many advances in medicine, even creating some of the magical drugs used commonly in society. After his brother was born Rudolph returned home for some time before leaving again to continue his work at age 24. A year later he received the news that his entire town ceased to exist. Believing that everyone he knew was dead Rudolph swore two things. The first was to find a way to bring the dead back and the second was to kill whoever destroyed his town. His pursuit of reviving the dead eventually led him to meet Malvolio Bianchi and join his guild. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Immunity to Diseases and Poisons Due to his various experiments on himself Rudolph managed to render himself immune to disease and poisoning. This was done through an advanced process that allowed the antibodies mutate diseases to simply reside within him but not harm him. They also automatically create cells that latch onto the poison and surround it so that it is unable to touch the body. Though he is immune both the diseases and poison will still reside within him. As both are only neutralized when within his body his own blood is literally a massive concoction of death. Demon Particle Manipulation Due to his unique arm Rudolph is able to manipulate demon particles. These particles are found in all natural demons and are an immense source of power. Rudolph has the unique ability to infect eternano in the air with his demon particles, effectively making the air a medium for his attacks. Using these particles Rudolph can create various constructs out of the air itself by transforming it into a dark purple substance that is literally just condensed demon particles. Requip One of the only magics Rudolph is capable of using his requip. His magic power was never high to begin with so the types of magic he could even learn were extremely limited. As requip is simply summoning and de-summoning objects it is relatively low in magic cost. Because of this Rudolph originally learned it. He used it as a way of storing his various lab materials without over encumbering himself. It was also optimal for carrying samples that one could not walk around casually with. Eventually after leaving the magic council Rudolph began utilizing the magic to carry massive amounts of poison and disease related objects for combat. Organic Link Magic The other type of magic Rudolph is capable of using is organic link magic. This magic has the ability to link certain things together such as magic or living beings. Rudolph currently has two of these on his body. One is around the bandages that conceal his left arm. These can only be removed upon Rudolph rupturing the skin on all five of his left fingertips. The other is on a bio terrorism weapon he has created and hid somewhere in the world. Upon his death the weapon will activate releasing what Rudolph calls the ultimate disease. It is capable of affecting any creature no matter their power, immunities or even immortality. It can negate all magic or curses within a person as soon as it infects them, making it useless. The main point is the disease can infect anyone and is immune to just about everything. Once it infects you it destroys you on a molecular scale, leaving nothing. Rudolph uses this as his ultimate trump card. He has also set the magic to activate the weapon if his magic use is stopped such as being captured or restrained. Equipment Hellgate Cloak The hellgate cloak is a magical item that Rudolph created to link himself to the realm of demons. The true use for this cloak is to allow the user to summon familiars from different realms to their own. In this case it was from the demon realm to earthland. He originally met his familiars while on his trip through the demon realm and befriended each of them in one way or another. They helped him on his travels by fending off various demons and helping him capture others. At then end of his journey Rudolph usually uses this cloak as one of his main methods of fighting as well as a way to communicate with his familiars. After he eventually reached the end of his journey he didn't want to leave his friends behind so using a red cloak he found within the realm he fashioned a device that allowed him to summon his familiars back into his world, either partially or fully. Posions Rudolph is an extremely skilled poison maker. From the time he joined the council he became a brewer of poison. Rudolph truly understood poison to the core, how to cure it and how to make it even deadlier. At first he only used it to cure but after his eventual breakdown he began making more and more deadly poisons. He carries his various poisons with him in his pockets, body, and the pocket dimension created by requip. *Crystal Ash: This a pale purple liquid and quite possibly the most useful poison to Rudolph. As most know dragons, demons, and gods are all extremely powerful and require massive amounts of certain slayer magics to defeat. However by killing and then harvesting the eternano of all three types of slayers Rudolph created a poison that can actually kill those beings, at least in theory. His only success with it has been on demons and even when used on them it only weakened them enough for him to finish them himself. *Dragon's Blood: This is a dark liquid that causes severe pain upon contact with skin. This poison will cause large red boils to pop up upon skin and then rupture spattering blood everywhere. This is caused by the poison destroying the cells that surround the veins leaving the blood to constantly expand the place it is spilling out. It will cause severe blood loss and death as it slowly spreads over the body. This is one of Rudolph's personal favorites due to the goriness of it. *Sleeping Giant: This is a very potent poison that can easily kill someone with ease by moving throughout every inch of their body upon contact with their skin. It take one day for the poison to fully touch every part of the body, once it does it coordinates and simultaneously shuts down everything in the body at once. After that a process of highly sped up rotting begins within the organs reducing most of the body to nothing. This poison is especially deadly since it is completely undetectable until activation so someone won't even know they were infected unless specifically told or they die. This poison can also come in any of the three states and is extremely versatile. This is another of Rudolph's favorites and one of the ones he keeps within his body. *White Death: This is a white liquid poison that is absorbed by the skin upon impact. It will slowly course through the body and destroy any eternano it may come across. This leads to the bodies slow decay and the loss of magic within the body. In most cases this also means death for whoever it touches but some are capable of surviving it. Demon Formula The Demon Formula is quite possibly one of Rudolph's most amazing achievements. After he left the magic council Rudolph became more and more interested in demons and how their bodies worked compared to humans. He created this formula out of a massive amount of demon DNA that he harvested from various demons. Using this formula he turned his entire right arm into that of a demon, allowing him to control demon particles. Trivia *